


Ensorcell

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, our trusty heroine, gets an 18th birthday present in the form of Worick Arcangelo, Ergastulum's finest. But it won't be your last meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> How cute were Nicolas and Worick in those old wanted posters?
> 
> I wrote Worick at about 25 years old in this story, but you can place him at anywhere in his 20's-30's depending on your actual age in real life. We're going to catch up with him in the present in the second chapter.
> 
> As always, this chapter is pre-chapter/episode 1. Let me know if you guys need anything. Some snacks? A condom?

“She’s here!” A blonde woman in an alarmingly sheer nightgown squeals, and suddenly you’re being bum rushed by a gaggle of prostitutes. It’s hard to breathe in the cloud of hairspray and perfume, but you manage to get out a few words. 

“Is this my surprise…?!” You yell back at your friends, now seated at the bar and grinning at you in a way that’s making you increasingly uneasy. 

“Oh, no, honey…” The woman purrs into your ear, pointing a polished finger towards the top of the stairs. “We’re not the surprise. He is.”

You look up and your mouth goes dry as you make eye contact with the man leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs, looking at you with interest. His white dress shirt is unbuttoned, hanging open and showing off a well-muscled chest.

Suddenly it all comes together. And suddenly you start panicking.

“T-This is a joke, right?” You stammer, legs feeling rubbery as the women urge you up the stairs. They all giggle loudly, shaking their heads and pressing onward.

“No joke about it, baby.” The blonde woman gives your arm a reassuring squeeze. She glances back at your friends, now sipping fruity looking drinks and looking incredibly pleased with themselves. Fucking Judases.

“Your girls wanted you to have a night you’d never forget, and Worick’s going to make sure of that. Isn’t that right, ladies?” She calls towards them. They raise their drinks and cheer but all you can focus on is his name. Worick. 

It takes one well-coordinated push from the prostitutes and you’re standing alone at the top of the stairs in front of him. He moves away from the railing and stands at his full height (god, he’s tall) before offering his hand to you, lips stretched in a smile.

“Happy birthday, princess. Come with me~”

His voice is deeper than expected, and something inside you reacts to it, reaching out with a shaky hand and placing it in his. He curls his pale fingers around yours, dwarfing your hand easily, and leads you slowly to a room furthest away from the stairs. 

Your legs are still shaking, making the heels you’re wearing even more dangerous than they already are. Focusing on keeping balance has become secondary—you’re noticing every detail about him. His shaggy blond hair. The piercings in his left ear. The soft looking hair covering his arms and chest. The black eyepatch covering his eye. You wonder if he’s wearing it for effect.

He leads you inside and closes the door. The room is less seedy than you’d prepared yourself for. A large bed sits in the corner; looking at it makes your heart hammer. 

“Have a seat, birthday girl.” Worick gestures to the bed, as though he could read your mind. You wring your hands slightly but comply when he gives you a reassuring smile. When you sink down into the soft mattress the springs squeak slightly, making your face turn warm.

“Would you like a drink?” He asks, aware of your obvious nerves.

“Please,” You reply in a rush of breath, making him laugh a little. 

“I-It’s not you!” You add quickly, worried you’d hurt his feelings. “You’re…um, wow…I’ve just never…”

He walks over to the table by the wall and fills a glass with an amber liquid.

“Never been with a prostitute?” He teases, carrying it over and sitting next to you on the bed before placing it in your hands.

You shake your head and smell the glass. It’s strong but you down it in one go, feeling the warmth spread through your body.

“Never been with anyone,” You reply, voice now steady with the help of some liquid courage.

His eye widens a little before he tilts his head to the side.

“Surely a beautiful girl like you has had some boyfriends.” He reaches out and takes the glass from you, setting it down next to the bed before shifting closer. He smells amazing, a mix of cigarettes and cologne. It’s hard to focus on his words when you can feel the warmth of his body.

“A few…” You admit, thinking about the boys you’d dated in the past. “They were nice guys, but it never felt…right.” A lot of kissing and awkward groping. Going any further didn’t seem like the right decision. 

“Mm, you need someone to take care of you, then.” Worick reaches up, lifting the paper crown off your head. “May, I, princess?”

You nod and he hangs it off the bedpost before turning back to you. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” He leans in, brushing your hair away from your ear. You can feel goosebumps rise on your skin as you feel his warm breath against your skin. His other hand begins stroking your thigh. You swallow hard, waiting for his words.

“I’ve never been with a virgin before. But the thought of being the first man to taste you…to make you come…to fuck you…” 

His voice alone is making heat pool between your legs. Your breath comes out in a short gasp as he takes your hand and presses it against the front of his pants. He’s rock hard already.

“Look what you’re doing to me. Just the thought of you.”

Thought has become impossible. Right now you function on instinct, and instinct is what makes you kiss him. He lets out a pleased growl against your lips and returns the kiss without hesitation, easing you back onto the bed and settling between your legs. You kiss until your lips feel numb, until all you can taste is tobacco on your tongue and your head is spinning.

“As pretty as you look in this…” Worick breathes against your lips, hooking his fingers in the front of your dress. “I think you’d look even prettier without it.”

Your cheeks flush from his words as he reaches behind you and tugs down your zipper, the dress following suit quickly. His eye roams up and down over your body, darkening with lust. You squirm a little under his gaze, shifting as he unhooks your bra and tosses it onto the floor.

Despite the help from the alcohol, it’s the first time a man has ever seen you like this. Your arms cover your chest automatically, your skin gone warm in embarrassment. Worick shakes his head with a smile, reaching down and wrapping his hands around your wrists, lifting your arms away until he’s got them gently pinned above your head.

“You don’t have to be shy with me, princess~” He reassures you, kissing your lips slowly before working his way down your neck to your chest. You inhale sharply as he sweeps his tongue over a nub of flesh, repeating the action until it’s gone hard under his touch. 

“Does that feel good?” He asks, glancing up at you as he moves his mouth to it’s twin before closing his mouth around it and sucking languidly. The sound that escapes your mouth is the only answer you can muster, arching into his touch. 

It’s a whole body reaction when he lets go of your wrists, using his now unoccupied hand to pinch and roll your nipple between his fingers. You bury your hands in his hair, whimpering steadily under the ministrations of his fingers and mouth. Your hips rock against his and he lets out a muffled groan against your skin, rutting back against you.

Worick pulls his mouth away from your breast to trail down your stomach, large fingers hooking in the waistband of your panties and tugging them down your legs. He spreads your legs, gazing at your pussy hungrily before rubbing it slowly with his large fingers.

“You’re so wet already,” He marvels, biting down on his lower lip as his fingers are quickly coated in your juices, making slick noises as they move up and down. It sounds so loud in the small room but there’s something about it that turns you on. The fact that he could make you feel this way so easily.

Slowly he begins to ease his middle finger inside of you; the sensation is new but not unpleasant, and you rock your hips towards his helpfully. He chuckles, sliding his finger all the way in before working it in and out of you slowly, focused on your reaction. You let out a soft moan of encouragement, getting used to the feeling.

“Think you can take another one…?” He murmurs, watching you nod before easing a second finger into your pussy. You whimper as he pumps his fingers in and out, curling them and hitting a spot inside you that makes you gasp. His thumb finds your clit, rubbing it in slow circles as he continues crooking his fingers. 

“Worick…a-ah…!” You feel your whole body tense and a wave of pleasure hits you so hard you see stars. You grip at the sheets beneath you so hard your knuckles turn white, moaning so loudly that your friends downstairs had to hear.

Worick works you off through your orgasm—your first ever— before sliding his fingers out of your and bringing them up to his mouth. Your heart skips a beat as he sucks them slowly clean, murmuring in pure enjoyment. 

“You taste so sweet…” He begins, shrugging off his shirt and dropping it onto the floor. He smiles and settles between your legs, spreading you open and looking up at you with a hungry smile. “…can I have some more?”

There’s no time to even process what he’s asking before he drags his tongue up over your pussy, lapping up your juices and making you mewl. You’re already hypersensitive from your first orgasm—every sensation feels too intense, but you don’t want him to stop. Ever.

He rolls his tongue over your clit and you let out a moan, sliding your fingers into his blond hair. Two fingers slide inside of you as he closes his mouth around your clit, sucking slowly. You press your hips against his mouth, mewling in pleasure as he builds you up slowly, increasing the pressure of his mouth and speed of his fingers. He’s fucking you hard with his fingers and sucking hard on your clit when your second orgasm hits your harder than the first. You cry out his name loudly; he has to pin your hips to the bed with one hand to keep them from arching off the mattress.

“Oh my god…” You sob, gripping his hair. He waits until you go still, leaning over and kissing you soundly. You return the kiss dazedly, legs still trembling slightly from the onslaught he’s putting your body through.

Worick climbs off of you to go get a condom, unbuckling his belt on the way. You roll onto your side and watch him quietly, studying the tribal tattoo on his back. Nerves are starting to kick in once again, but for some reason, they’re not as intense as they were before. You know you’re in good hands with him. 

He returns moments later, holding the small square package between his teeth as he pushes down his pants and boxers. His cock springs free and your eyes widen. Impressive and intimidating. 

“Worick…?” You ask hesitantly as he climbs onto the bed, positioning himself between your legs and looking at you with a curious smile.

“Yes, princess?” He asks, taking the condom package out of his mouth and giving you his full attention.

“Could…” You hesitate before reaching up and brushing your fingers over his eyepatch gingerly. “Could you take this off?”

He smiles a little and slides it off easily, revealing an old and angry looking scar. It’s hard to tell if anything lies beneath it; it’s almost completely closed. A pang of sadness hits you in the chest; you don’t know how it happened, but how could someone like him deserve such a thing?  
“Is it too scary?” He asks teasingly, noticing your expression. He’s obviously been asked about it enough not to be offended anymore. 

“No!” You exclaim, shaking your head. “Not at all! I’m just…I’m sorry that it happened.”

His expression softens, and he leans down, brushing your hair away from your face.

“I like to look at it this way. Everything happens for a reason, doesn’t it? So…all these things had to happen in order for you and I to meet.” He presses his lips against yours gently. “No more sad thoughts tonight, okay~?”

“Okay…” You murmur against his lips, giving him a smile. 

He tugs the condom wrapper open with his teeth, taking it out and rolling it onto his cock. Your heart beats harder as he shifts, teasing your clit with the tip of his cock and smiling as it draws a whimper from you.

You gasp as you feel him slowly slide himself inside you, careful to take his time as you adjust to the new sensation. He grits his teeth, holding back a groan. It hurts, but not as much as you thought it would. Nothing about losing your virginity is going the way you thought it would.

“Does it hurt?” He breathes against your lips, hands stroking your sides as he watches your face for any sign of discomfort.

“A little…” You swallow, shifting your hips slightly. “Keep going…” 

He eases further into you, kissing along your jawline as you let out a whimper of pain. You can feel the prickling of tears and squeeze your eyes shut, not wanting him to see how much it hurts.

“Look at me.” He brushes his thumb against your cheek, and you open your eyes, focusing on him. “That’s it…” 

He never moves his eyes from yours, groaning lowly as he resumes the push of his hips, until you’re filled completely. Slowly, he begins to move in and out of you, and the pain starts to fade. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your face into his shoulder with a moan as his fingers find your clit, rubbing slowly. 

“You feel so good…” He groans into your ear, fingers moving in slow circles as his thrusts become deeper, faster. He hooks his arm under one of your legs, lifting it so he’s moving at a new angle. 

You press your nails into his back, leaving small, red crescents in his skin as you feel the now familiar build of pleasure. He’s fucking you faster, groaning freely into your ear and smiling as he feels your body beginning to tense. His fingers are rubbing you furiously and you’re coming hard, letting out a ragged moan against his pale skin.

He fucks you through your orgasm, moaning thickly as he feels you tighten around him. You hold him tightly as his the rhythm of his hips begins to stutter and he comes with a loud groan, burying himself deep inside you one last time. 

You press your face into his skin with a soft sound. He tips up your chin and he kisses you sweetly, moving his lips from yours, to your cheek, your nose and back again. You tuck some of his blond hair behind his ears gingerly, fingertips grazing the multiple hoops and studs in his ear.

“Thank you,” Is all you can think to say, and he smiles at that before rolling off of you and pulling you back against his chest.

“It was my pleasure,” He replies warmly, kissing the side of your neck and sliding a hand between your legs. You spread them for him without even thinking, and he brings you to a slow, lazy orgasm with languid movements of his fingers. He nuzzles into your shoulder and you let out a pleased sigh.

Your eyes flicker sleepily to the clock before you bolt upright. It’s nearly 2:30 in the morning. 

“They’re still waiting for me downstairs!” You cry, scrambling to find your panties. Had it really almost been 3 hours? The whole night seemed to fly by as soon as you’d put your hand in Worick’s.

Worick grins and sits up, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and putting one between his lips.

“We lost track of time, didn’t we?” He muses, almost to himself, grinning as he light his cigarette. He reaches for your bra and tosses it towards you. You catch it and pull it on as quickly as you can, resuming your search for the lost panties.

He climbs out of bed, grabbing his black pants from the floor and tugging them on. It takes him less than a minute for him to fish your panties out from under the bed, pressing a kiss against your cheek as he hands them to you.

You give him a thankful smile and pull them on before tugging your dress over your head and wriggling into it. 

“I’ll walk you down, princess.” He grabs your crown from the bedpost and sets it on your head with a smile before offering his arm to you. You take it, blushing slightly, and he leads you out and down the stairs like it’s prom night.

“Don’t be afraid to come see me again,” He murmurs into your ear, turning and pulling you into his arms before giving you a kiss that makes your head spin. You don’t even hear the cacophony of screams that come from just about every female in the room.


	2. Perfect Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're finally reunited with the Worick of present day we all know and love so well.
> 
> Apologies to Cody. You'll understand soon enough.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Cody asks, looking at you hopefully from across the table.

“Oh!” You look up from buttering a piece of bread, the third in Operation: Eat as Much Expensive Bread as Possible. “Yeah, I am! Thank you for bringing me here. This is a pretty fancy place for a first date.”

His cheeks redden and he lets out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I wanted it to be special for you. You said you hadn’t been to Ergastulum in a long time.”

You nod in agreement, smiling a little. When your friend had set you up with Cody, she’d mentioned he was a detective in the diverse city, which only brought back memories of the night you’d turned 18. A tiny part of you hoped that by coming here, somehow you’d end up crossing the path of the gigolo who irrevocably ruined the chances of any man that had come into your life.

It wasn’t going to happen, you’d argued with yourself. It had been the better part of a decade. People in Worick’s line of work didn’t stay there forever. He’d probably gotten out and started a family, a new career. And he’d remain perfect in your memory, because that’s all he was now.

A memory. A life-changing, toe curling, mind blowing memory.

 _Cody is a nice guy._ You scold yourself for getting lost in your own thoughts and turn your attention back to him.

“…been thinking about getting a dog. Or maybe a bird. It’d be nice to have something to come home to at night. What do you think?”

“Maybe a—“

You’re cut off as the waiter comes hurrying over to the table, looking a little pale as he leans in to speak to Cody.

“Sir, I just received a call from an Inspector Adkins. He says it’s very urgent and for you to come to the station right away. He was very…ah, forceful about it.”

Right now Cody looks like someone just ran over that dog he was just talking about getting.

“B-But I told him I was on a date tonight!”

The waiter looks away, clearly reluctant to repeat the rest of the message.

“He…um, he said you were going to say that. And to tell you that police business is more important than…” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “… _getting laid._ ”

You smother a giggle into your wine glass as Cody turns about every shade of red in the color wheel. He’s incredibly cute when he’s flustered.

“Will you come with me?” He asks suddenly, and suddenly you’re looking into the face of a desperate man. “It shouldn’t take that long! We can be back before you know it!”

“Sure! I haven’t been inside a police station before. It’ll be fun.” 

You give him a smile and he just about falls over in relief. How can you say no to a face like that? After he’s gone to all this trouble, too. The guy doesn’t look like he has much good luck. 

But you’re taking the rest of the bread with you. 

 

\\\

 

The head of every detective swivels around as you trail into the police station behind Cody, who's now sweating more than you thought a human possibly could. Then the whispers start.

“Is she here with Cody?”

“Did she lose a bet? She must have lost a bet.”

“If he wants to finish that date he’s on, he should avoid putting her in the same room as loverboy, don’t you think?”

They all pause and look at you before huddling in the middle of the room and reaching for their wallets, voices lowering to a hush.

“Ten bucks says she leaves with Worick.”

“Make it fifty!”

You stare at the circle of detectives, trying to process exactly what’s happening. 

“Is it always like this here?” You ask slowly, following Cody through the maze of desks.

“Ah, kind of…” He replies distractedly, looking worried as he opens the door to an interrogation room. 

“I called you twenty minutes ago!” Chad bellows before you’re even inside, and Cody starts bowing and apologizing profusely.

“I’m sorry, Chad, but traffic was terrible! We tried to get here as fast as we could!” 

You shuffle in slowly behind him, getting ready to put on your most apologetic smile.

“Princess?!” A deep voice cuts through the rest of the noise in the room and it’s one you recognize instantly. It’s a little deeper, rougher, than you remember, but it’s one you could never forget.

“Worick…?” You breathe as he comes into view. You’re not sure how it’s possible, but he’s gotten even more attractive. His blonde hair is grown out past his shoulders and half pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. His chin is covered in rough stubble and the earrings covering his right ear are gone. The blue shirt he’s wearing is unbuttoned to an obscene degree, showing off nothing but collarbones and muscles you don’t remember being so prominent. 

He’s got you scooped into his arms before you can move towards him and you let out a squeal, throwing your arms around his neck. He still smells exactly the same as you remember. Cigarettes and cologne.

“It is you!” Worick beams, squeezing you against his chest before looking you up and down. “You got even more beautiful~” He sighs dramatically, making you turn pink. He’s more lighthearted than you remember. This, you suppose, is the ‘real’ Worick. Off the job Worick. He’s wonderful.

“You look different…” You marvel, brushing your fingers over the stubble on his chin and wondering how it would feel against your skin. “In a good way. A really good way.” 

He grins at that, his visible blue eye shining in delight. His lips are frustratingly close to yours; if you pushed yourself up onto your toes you could…

Chad clears his throat loudly and you both turn your heads to look at him, brought back down to earth by a middle aged man. 

“I’m not even going to ask how you two know each other…” He sighs, pressing the heel of his hands against his forehead. Cody looks resigned to the fact that this date isn’t going to continue. 

Worick holds you against his side with both arms, looking at Chad with a wide smile. 

“Long story, Chad. But I’m afraid I have some catching up to do with this beauty. Can we raincheck on this information session?” He leads you out of the room without even waiting for a response. The sound of Chad yelling is audible all the way to the front entrance.

\\\

He brings you to a small cafe in the middle of town, ordering two expressos and asking a thousand questions about you. Your real name, where you live, your family, your job. He listens intently to all your answers; although you normally feel uncomfortable being the centre of attention, there’s something about Worick that makes you want to keep talking. The topic of your love life inevitably comes up.

“I thought someone would’ve snatched you up by now,” He comments, resting his chin on his palm and gazing at you warmly. The corner of his eye crinkles when he smiles; you’re surprised by how much you’re attracted to the age showing on his face.

You shake your head, letting out a soft laugh. “They’ve tried. But none have succeeded yet.” _Because I keep thinking about you._ “How about you, Worick?”  
“My line of work doesn’t lend itself to relationships, unfortunately. Finding a woman who can be comfortable with my occupation is like finding a needle in a haystack.” He tells you this matter of factly, as though he’s come to terms with it a long time ago.

“You’re still…?” 

He nods with a smile, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

“I have a side job with a partner as well. But being a gigolo is what mainly pays the bills.” He strikes a match, lighting his cigarette before shaking it out. “I’m making women happy. Not many people can say that, can they?” He exhales a cloud of smoke into the air before fixing you with a roguish look. “I made you happy, didn’t I, princess?”

That nickname again. It brings back a flood of memories every time it leaves his mouth.

“Maybe too happy,” You admit with a smile, looking down and wondering if you should continue. “Can I make a confession?”

“Of course.” He tilts his head to the side, intrigued. 

“I…” You take a deep breath. “I haven’t been able to…ah…finish…with a partner since you and I…”

Worick blinks rapidly, processing this piece of information.

“You haven’t had an orgasm—“

“Shh!” You wave your hands as a signal to lower his voice, turning red.

“You haven’t had an orgasm since that night?” He drops his voice to a whisper, pressing close against your side. His expression looks like you just told him you’re dying of a terminal illness.

“Not exactly.” You look at him hesitantly, keeping your voice quiet. “It’s just that the men I’ve been with haven’t been able to get me there. I’m fine on my own…” Your voice goes even softer as you force yourself to maintain eye contact. “…when I think about you.”

Something changes in his expression as he takes in what you’ve just told him. It gets dark. Hungry. 

“Come with me,” Worick orders, curling his fingers around yours and pulling you to your feet. He leads you through the cafe to the small bathroom in the back, snapping the door shut behind you before locking it. No one seems to notice. Maybe they’re pretending not to. 

He takes your face between his rough hands, kissing you hungrily as he backs you up against the tiled wall. You kiss him back as best you can despite being absolutely overwhelmed with this turn of events, wrapping your arms around his neck and sliding your fingers through the long hair you’ve been dying to touch.

“You think about me when you touch yourself…?” He pants against your mouth, hands pulling your skirt up around your waist.

“Every time…” You breathe, tightening your grip on his hair as he rubs your pussy slowly through your panties. They’re soaked through already. Just from being around him. 

Worick pulls them to the side, sliding his fingers back and forth over the folds of flesh until they’re shining with fluid. They brush your swollen clit with every stroke, making your hips buck into his touch.

“Do you use your fingers…?” He continues, one good eye fixed on yours as his index finger teases your opening.

You nod, whimpering as he begins to tease your clit with the pad of his thumb. You swallow thickly, feeling your legs start to tremble.

“I have to use three…yours are so big, I wanted it to feel like…” 

He lets out a groan from deep in his chest from your words, kissing you passionately as he buries two fingers inside of you, right up to the knuckle. Your moan is muffled against his lips, and you grip the back of his jacket, rocking your hips as he pumps them in and out, exactly the way he did that night at the brothel.

Worick rests his forehead against yours, crooking his fingers at just the right angle, and you’re coming hard against his hand with a ragged moan, gripping the back of his jacket so tight your fingers ache. 

He works you off through the small aftershocks of your orgasm, pressing his lips against yours as you reciprocate dizzily. It feels like you’re never going to be able to keep your legs from shaking.

“I hope that was worth the wait,” He purrs against your lips, bringing his fingers up to your mouth. You part your lips slightly and he slides them inside, watching with darkened eyes as you suck them clean. 

“Now, shall we go back to my place~?”

 

\\\

 

You’re not sure how you manage to hold a conversation on the walk back to Worick’s apartment, but you do, keeping a normal amount of distance away from each other despite the fact he looks at you like he wants to eat you alive. 

When he ducks into the doorway of his apartment, he snags your hand, away from prying eyes and jealous clients, and leads you up the stairs. Before he opens the door he brings your hand to his lips, brushing them against your knuckles and turning your cheeks an impressive shade of red.

All you can do is kiss him in retaliation and he chuckles against your lips, opening the door with one hand as you try not to fall all over each other. He keeps you braced against his chest with one hand, tongue brushing against your lips as he pushes the door closed. 

Someone clears their throat loudly and you pull away quickly in embarrassment, looking towards the source of the noise. A dark haired man is lounging on one of the couches in the middle of the room, book open on his lap as he regards you and Worick with something close to annoyance.

 **"Thought we had an agreement about bringing clients over."** He signs, looking at you pointedly.

“Ah, Nico, but she’s not a client! She’s a former client!” Worick explains excitedly, flapping a hand at his friend. This must have been the partner he spoke about earlier. He’s equally attractive as Worick, only a thousand times scarier.

“It’s nice to meet you,” You smile, bowing your head a little. If only to escape the heat from Nicolas’ gaze.

Worick pulls you closer against his side, nuzzling against your cheek as he speaks.

“My first virgin~~” He sighs dreamily, closing his eyes as his whiskers scratch against your cheek. Your face has gone back to burning with embarrassment once again, especially when Nicolas starts giving you an appraising look before nodding his approval.

 **"You owe me dinner."** He signs before climbing to his feet, walking over to the far wall and grabbing a jacket from a small rack of clothes. Worick pulls you to the side to make room for Nicolas, who disappears through the front door with a grunt.

Worick grins a little, shaking his head and pushing the door shut with one hand before kissing you soundly. You’re still blushing a little as you kiss him back, letting him lead you back towards his bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. 

He pulls your shirt over your head, delighting in the sight of the lacy bra you’d bought specifically for your failed date. 

“So pretty!” He exclaims, squeezing your breasts together with excitement, making you laugh until he buries his face between them, tongue dragging over the exposed skin.

“Worick!” You squeal, burying your hands in his hair as he licks and nips his way over the tops of your breasts, hands dropping to unzip the back of your tight skirt and pulling it down over your hips. 

He squeezes your ass with both hands, letting out a growl against your skin, clearly enjoying the fact you’ve gotten curvier over time. You inhale shakily, pressing your hips against his as he kisses a trail up to your neck, dragging his tongue over your pulse point before sucking slowly.  
You drag your hands down over his bare chest, adoring the feeling of the soft hair beneath your fingertips, and work to undo his belt. He murmurs against your skin, tugging down your panties before making short work of your bra.

He lifts you into his arms suddenly and carries you towards the bed, sitting down heavily on the edge as his large hands stroke your hips. 

“Can I…?” You ask quietly, reaching up and brushing your fingers over his eyepatch gingerly. When he nods you pull it off gently, setting it onto the bed and watching as he pulls his hair into a thick ponytail at the base of his neck.

When you look at him questioningly, he simply winks, turning around with you still on his lap so that he’s laying vertically on the bed, head resting on his pillow. He gives your ass an affectionate smack before tugging your hips encouragingly towards his head.

He grins as you look at him questioningly, hands squeezing your sides.

“I want to see if you still taste as sweet as I remember.”

Your eyes widen a little, feeling that full body flush of heat from his words. You maneuver upward and he guides you helpfully until you’re positioned over his mouth, balancing yourself with your hands on the headboard. He slides his hands around your thighs, pulling you down against his mouth and burying his face in your pussy. 

You dig your nails into the worn down wood of his headboard with a gasp as he laps at your pussy slowly, noises of enjoyment muffled into your skin. His large hands are gripping your thighs, trying to pull you down even further as he pushes his tongue inside of you with a low noise.

A loud whimper escapes your lips as Worick fucks you with his tongue, dragging his blunt nails over your thighs as he holds you in place, insatiable. At first you’d been hesitant about this position but now you’re riding his face in earnest, wanting more, rocking into the delicious heat of his mouth. The stubble on his chin scrapes your skin, creating an amazing contrast of pain and pleasure.

When he closes his mouth around your clit, sucking sharply, you know it’s over. He tightens his grip on your thighs, keeping you in place as your hips buck against his mouth, making you come harder than the first time earlier that day. You let out a ragged moan, gripping the headboard as he never falters with the pressure of his mouth. 

Your legs are shaking, pressed against either side of his head as you struggle to collect yourself, panting softly. The only things you can think are the words ‘holy’ and ‘shit’, in that order, repeated over and over again. 

You shift back to his waist, swallowing hard as you feel his cock straining through the material of his pants, pressing hard against your bare skin. Worick sits up, tipping you carefully onto your back in one fluid motion. He looks down at you with a smirk, the whiskers on his chin shining with your juices. 

“I think you taste even better,” He murmurs, leaning down and kissing you languidly as his fingers work to undo his pants. It takes him a moment to push them down along with his boxers, reaching for a condom on the bedside table and tearing the packet open with his teeth. You could almost laugh about the deja vu that’s occurring right at this moment. 

He rolls the condom down onto his cock, settling between your legs before pulling them up over his shoulders with a grin. You squirm in anticipation as you feel the tip of his cock pressing against your folds; he bites down on his lower lip, glancing up at your face.

“Worick, please…” You breathe, looking at him pleadingly, and that’s all it takes. He eases into you slowly with a low groan, large hands wrapped around the backs of your thighs and squeezing until he’s completely buried inside of you. 

It takes a moment to adjust to his size but the thought of being uncomfortable never crossed your mind. There’s a familiarity to all this, one that’s reassuring and exciting all at the same time. He begins rocking his hips, taking his time as he eases in and out of you slowly. He’s got you angled at such a way that his cock brushes that sweet spot inside you with every thrust, making you moan and grab for the tangled sheets beneath you.

He pulls out of you slowly and you whine in loss. He chuckles and lowers your legs, leaning down and kissing you a little breathlessly.

“Come here,” He breathes against your lips, shifting off of you and into a sitting position, his legs touching the floor. You climb into his lap, easing down onto his cock with a moan as his hands grasp your hips, helping ease you up and down in a steady rhythm. You pull his hair free from it’s ponytail, sliding your fingers through it and grasping as he begins fucking you harder, the sound of skin against skin echoing through the small room. 

He groans your name thickly as his hips piston up into you at a punishing speed, his good eye focused on your face as he watches for the signs of the orgasm he knows is coming. One hand dips between your legs, rubbing your clit in tiny, perfect circles as he fucks you roughly, making you drag your nails over the dark lines of his tattoo with a loud cry.

“So good…” He groans, feeling you begin to tighten around him. “Come for me again…that’s my girl…” Your grip on him tightens as the coil of pleasure in your stomach snaps, letting out a ragged moan against his skin and crying out his name over and over as he fucks you through your orgasm. 

It takes him over the edge as well, his grip on your hips tightening as he loses the rhythm of his thrusts with a deep groan, stilling as they slam against yours one last time. He holds you tightly against his chest, one pale arm wrapped around your waist as you both struggle to catch your breath.

He kisses you breathlessly, standing and lifting you effortlessly with him before setting you down gently on the bed. He pulls off the condom and tosses it into the wastebasket before stretching his arms over his head and giving you the most spectacular view.

“I need a cigarette,” He says, half dazed and smiling. His pale cheeks are flushed pink, broad chest still heaving slightly. “No, make that ten. I’ll be right back.”

You wiggle under the covers, smiling so hard it feels like your face will remain this way permanently. Worick reappears with a cigarette between his lips, carrying two more in his hand for good measure, and climbs into bed next to you.

“Ah, let’s do it like before!” He suggests, setting his cigarette down in the ashtray before lying on his side and pulling you flush against him. His arm slides around your waist, hand cheekily settling on your breast as he nuzzles into your shoulder with a soft sigh. 

The last thing you hear him say is “There’s no one waiting downstairs for us this time, princess.” before falling into a light sleep.

You doze, losing track of time, until you feel the pad of his thumb rolling your nipple into a hard peak, making you whimper sleepily into the pillow. 

“Are you ready?” He murmurs into your ear. “We still have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
